digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Genki Kurata
Genki Kurata (formerly Karada) is the Chosen Child/Digidestined of Loyalty in the Digimon Adventure SIDE TREK series, and the rebooted Digimon Adventure REMIX+GAIDEN. He is in the fifth grade during the time of Adventure and has stopped going to school due to being stuck in the Digital World until the events Adventure 02. His Digimon partner is Kenmon, a data attibute canine digimon. Intersection with Canon Genki is a unique character within the Remix continuity because he serves as an anchor to the canon -- he is a Japanese native, witnessed the Greymon Incident at Heighton View Terrace, and is, for all itents and purposes, considered to be a Japanese Chosen Child alongside Taichi and the others, even though he entered the Digital World from Carpenter's Lake in Bozeman, Montana, USA with Ben Cohen and Kim Bates. In addition to this, his counterpart plays an important role in the Remix+Gaiden author's plans for Digimon Data Squad fiction. Adventure Genki grew up at Heighton View Terrace in Tokyo, Japan, and witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. At this time he was selected as a backup Chosen Child and paired with the Crest of Loyalty for his commitment to seeing things through. Much like the other chosen children, his parents also moved after the incident, and to the same area -- the Kuratas live in the same apartment complex as the Yagamis, though they are in a different building. By the same token, Genki is a student at Odaiba Elementary School, and a member of the Caming Club, but he was taken by his parents on a holiday to America at the time the series begins. His father's business contact, Peter Cohen, paid to send Genki to an American summer camp with his son Ben. File Island Genki and the Bozeman kids travel on File Island, and the File Archipelago, during the events of the Devimon storyline. Where the main cast traveled on the west side of the island, visiting Miharashi Mountain, the Factorial City and Toy Town before turning to Infinity Mountain, Genki's smaller group traveled north and east from Beetle Land -- the two groups nearly crossed paths within the Roadsign Forest, glimpsing each other but not interacting -- and visiting the Drill Tunnel, the File Ruins, and traversing the labyrinthine Native Forest before reaching Coela Point, where they see the ruined phone booths, and are taken across the bay and to the Native Jungle by Coelamon. Turning back at the eastern cliffs, they make their way to the Overdell Graveyard before the island is split apart -- and they're separated too. This is when the teams first meet each other -- Genki meeting Jyou (and replacing Sora) in the Overdell Graveyard, Kim meeting Takeru at Primary Village, and Ben meeting Sora in the Geko Swamp. All eleven children meet up and defeat Devimon, then make for Folder Continent on a raft, despite Gennai's complete shock and mystified reaction to the extra children. Folder Continent The kids stick together during the opening time on Folder, finding all eleven crests, ending with Sora's, just before Taichi manages to find his courage and evolve Greymon into Metal Greymon. After this, Genki tries to stay with Mimi, but gets separated from her due to a landslide apparently triggered by DemiDevimon. When Genki finally meets another human, after two weeks of hunting, he find that Kim has lost her partner. After locating Hagurumon, Kim and Genki discover that Kim and Ben were targeted by an evil Ultimate-level Shadow Digimon named Balrogmon, who has been using a pair of Dorfmon to keep the three kids separated as he embarks on his own plan to emerge into the human world. After they finally reunite with Ben, they take the fight to Balrogmon, only to find he's opened a gate, and they follow him through... Odaiba Mist When Genki opens his eyes on the other side of the gate, he find himself in Cabin Seven with the other Japanese children -- and desperate to explain how he got there to Mr. Takahashi. File Island Genki and the Bozeman kids travel on File Island, and the File Archipelago, during the events of the Devimon storyline. Where the main cast traveled on the west side of the island, visiting Miharashi Mountain, the Factorial City and Toy Town before turning to Infinity Mountain, Genki's smaller group traveled north and east from Beetle Land -- the two groups nearly crossed paths within the Roadsign Forest, glimpsing each other but not interacting -- and visiting the Drill Tunnel, the File Ruins, and traversing the labyrinthine Native Forest before reaching Coela Point, where they see the ruined phone booths, and are taken across the bay and to the Native Jungle by Coelamon. Turning back at the eastern cliffs, they make their way to the Overdell Graveyard before the island is split apart -- and they're separated too. This is when the teams first meet each other -- Genki meeting Jyou (and replacing Sora) in the Overdell Graveyard, Kim meeting Takeru at Primary Village, and Ben meeting Sora in the Geko Swamp. All eleven children meet up and defeat Devimon, then make for Folder Continent on a raft, despite Gennai's complete shock and mystified reaction to the extra children. Folder Continent The kids stick together during the opening time on Folder, finding all eleven crests, ending with Sora's, just before Taichi manages to find his courage and evolve Greymon into Metal Greymon. After this, Genki tries to stay with Mimi, but gets separated from her due to a landslide apparently triggered by DemiDevimon. When Genki finally meets another human, after two weeks of hunting, he find that Kim has lost her partner. After locating Hagurumon, Kim and Genki discover that Kim and Ben were targeted by an evil Ultimate-level Shadow Digimon named Balrogmon, who has been using a pair of Dorfmon to keep the three kids separated as he embarks on his own plan to emerge into the human world. After they finally reunite with Ben, they take the fight to Balrogmon, only to find he's opened a gate, and they follow him through... Odaiba Mist When Genki opens his eyes on the other side of the gate, he find himself in Cabin Seven with the other Japanese children -- and desperate to explain how he got there to Mr. Takahashi. He is separated from Ben and Kimberly due to a fluke in how the portal sent him home, and assists in the battle against Myotismon. He suggests (early on) that Hikari is the eighth child, though Taichi says that her even being there was an accident because she was holding onto him when he got the Digivice. Eventually, Genki is proven right, though he's not given time to gloat as the climax of the Myotismon story comes up -- when Wizardmon is killed, Genki has no time to do something as simple as saying "I told you so." Instead, he helps the Digidestined hold their ground until Hikari's crest shines. He has a lesser role in the battle against Venom Myotismon, though his Digivice does assist in creating the opening used to finally defeat him. Infinity Spiral When the children return to the Digital world, they're also reunited with Ben and Kim, who have overcome Balrogmon. However, there's no time for cheer when everybody gets separated yet again by the attack of the Dark Masters. Dealing with would-be evil powerhouses, Genki is unable to focus on the Dark masters, but in a sudden moment of insight, he realizes the importance of his own job, triggering Kenmon to warp evolve into King Wolfmon in order to dispatch the last of Pinocchimon's lieutenants. Genki is able to re-unite with Ben and Kim, but they fail to reach Piedmon's domain before Magna Angemon has banished the last Dark Master. After the battle against Apocalymon, Genki returns home, properly this time, with Ben and Kimberly. Adventure 02 During the three years between Adventure and 02, Genki keep in touch with Ben and Kim, improving his English skills, and with the main cast of Adventure. Finding himself able to form friendships, he becomes more outgoing, though he remains reserved. Call for Help Genki is the first to respond when a call for help comes from the W3 continent in the Digital World. Along with Ben, he finds the Digimentals of both Enlightenment and Justice, and is able to lift both of them, while Ben could lift neither. This turns out to be because Kenmon is an Ancient Digimon, capable of armor evolution, and as he lifts the Digimentals, they release three new Digivices to Bozeman, where they meet Genki's old camp friends Kevin Allman and Griff and Gabrielle Hunter. Genki is able to make his way into the Dark Ocean dimension shortly before Hikari is dragged in, and attempts, unsuccessfully, to prevent the Digimon Emperor from using the Dark Spirals on the creatures there. Forced into a strategic withdrawal, Genki swears to go back and free the inhabitants of the Dark Ocean someday. He is informed of the Digimon Emperor's identity only after Daisuke and the others have confirmed it, but continues working with the Bozeman children for most of his work. Dark Towers Genki serves as a free agent after the defeat of Chimeramon and the Digimon Emperor, working with both teams on his own schedule, now that Kenmon can evolve somewhat normally again. When he eventually recognizes that he needs the power of Ultimate level, he re-unites with the Bozeman kids, and Coyotemon is able to help Griff's Renamon evolve to his ultimate form. Genki and the Bozeman team are tracking down the Demon Lords -- Lady Devimon, Marine Devimon, Skull Satamon, and Daemon -- during the events with the Dark Tower Digimon, attempting to keep them from harnessing the powers of the Dark Towers to open a gateway to the another world. When they ultimately fail, they follow the Demon Lords only to find themselves not in the human world, but the Dark Ocean. World Tour Returning from their brief trip to the Dark Ocean, Genki meets the other Japanese kids for Christmas, receiving the power from Azulongmon's core so that Kenmon can evolve fully again. Helping to drive off the Demon Lords, who are now attacking Tokyo, he sends a message to Bozeman, and gets dropped off there to help the Bozeman team with their own new threat. At the last minute, Bozeman is under attack by Shadow Sauromon, who is using the trifold gateway the Demon Lords constructed in an attempt to revive himself and rule over the humans of Bozeman and the Digimon of Folder continent. Kenmon sacrifices the excess power that allows him to warp evolve alone so that the whole team can evolve their DNA Digivolved forms to Mega, and the children manage to delete Shadow Sauromon once and for all before joining in the Million Points of Light to weaken and destroy Malo Myotismon. Digimon Adventure TRY Genki leads the Bozeman children in an effort to hunt down Daemon and free the Dark Ocean world, beginning immediately after Malo Myotismon is defeated, while the Japanese children work on finally rebuilding the Digital World into a peaceful place. Each of the Bozeman children learns about Dark Crests and Anti-Crests, as well as receiving tags and their crests (remade for Genki, Ben, and Kim) as they make their way towards an ultimate confrontation with Daemon in the ancient Sunken City of Dagomon. No new Digimon forms are introduced for the heroes during TRY, which serves to conclude and wrap up the adventures of the Adventure cast. Supplemental Stories A number of stories related to the REMIX+GAIDEN continuity flesh out aspects of the story not covered here, including Genki's family life and the history of the Ancient Digimon. Digimon Future Lives Originally an Adventure-exclusive story set, Future lives now addresses multiple future times for every main cast member of the REMIX+GAIDEN storylines. Genki share his last adventure with Ben, begins dating Mimi, and eventually marries her in Future Lives. Digimon Savers Genki is the nephew of Akihiro Kurata, and the first person on whom the Bio-Link Digivice was tested. He evolves into Coyotemon, Black Were Garurumon, and King Wolfmon. He eventually betrays his uncle and works alongside of DATS, though he does not receive a Burst Mode. Category:Fan Humans